Kenny Doofenshmirtz
Kenny Doofenshmirtz (ケニー·ドゥーフェンシュマーツ Keni Do~ufenshumatsu) is a former female soldier re-incarnated as a child through Cell Medals. She is a distant relative of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. She appears as a guest star character during the Extended PnF Universe Series. She is a secondary character during the Future Heroes Series. Early Life About 100 years ago, she had fought in the Danville War before sacrificing herself to save her comrades. Her life before the war is currently unknown other than being descended from the Doofenshmirtz family and being born in America. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Future Heroes Series Personality She is rather curious and confused. She is shown to be kind and gentle. After she discovers that she was the monster that attacked citizens, she is filled with guilt. Afterwards, she enveloped a facade of a darker personality in which she is cruel and unforgiving. She later drop the facade, revealing herself to be remorseful of her deeds in her uncontrollable monster form. During the Future Heroes Series, she acted more of a lonewolf. She became calm and quiet during her apperance in FHS. She frequently kept herself distant from other people, including Melissa. She gained a craving for meat at some point during the series. It is later revealed that she make herself distant from other people is because she is still remorseful of her actions 10 years ago and couldn't forgive herself, fearing she would do the same again. The team, particulary Melissa, managed to convince her to let go of her past and in turn, forgiving herself. On a few ocassions, she acted comically either because of losing her cool or ended up in an unfitting situation. Physical Appearance She has a long brown hair with a large red bow on top. She wears a pink dress and black shoes. Her eye colours are blue. During the Future Heroes Series, she wears a white labcoat-like coat overlapping her black shirt and green pants, making her outwear resembling her descendant Heinz Doofenshmirtz. She is also slightly taller. After the timeskip, her hair has noticably grown long. She also wears her Cell Digivice around her neck. Overall, she has Cell Medals circulating inside her body. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she sports a ponytail. She also wears headphones. Powers and Abilities Cell Medal Manipulation She can use the Cell Medals within her body and use them for close and/or long-ranged combat. Relationships to be added... Background Information *She is the second FC Hero to have formely died prior to joining (the first was Spiritchi). **She is also the one of the few former guest star characters that become both a secondary character and an FC Hero (the others were the Mametchi, other Tama Friends that first appeared in the 10th FC Movie, Nemo, Gothita and Deerling) *She, like Roger Doofenshmirtz lacks any Drusselsteinian accent despite her family originated from Druesselstein. This is due to her being born in America instead of Druesselstein. *Unlike other Doofenshmirtz family members, she is more level-headed (example: Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a comical evil scientist). *What she looked like during the Danville War in unknown. *She is the first protagonist to be part of the Doofensmirtz family, followed by Marinda and Sakarise. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters